


Guardian

by MadameGiry25



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Absence, Gen, Reflection, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameGiry25/pseuds/MadameGiry25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seaQuest reflects on her role in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a challenge posted at "The Reviews Lounge, Too" on ww.fanfiction.net. Challenge: Write a 100-word-ish one-shot for your fandom without using the letter 'E' in English.

Many will know who I am, for I am Nathan's child. It is my lot to float through liquid, guardian of our briny, vast Pacific. It my pursuit to play watchman for so many individuals who subsist in our aquatic world. My captain is illustrious. In sync, our mission is primarily acquiring information. Command talks of diplomacy and pacification. I know that no human is as first-class at such things as my captain. It is my duty and my honor to aid as his craft. For my duty tops that of a simply ordinary ship. I am an addition of Nathan. Nathan and his ship: a daunting pair to guard all living.


End file.
